


Until You Join Me

by KillMeKylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost Ben Solo, Good Boy Sweater, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey is a Skywalker (Star Wars), Sad Rey (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ben just wants rey to be happy again, bless their cottons, goofy ben, i just want my babies to be happy, im sorry idk why this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillMeKylo/pseuds/KillMeKylo
Summary: ‘Rey?’ A familiar voice uttered from next to her, twinged with amazement and hope. ‘Rey? Oh my god it worked.’ She peered up and almost began sobbing again when her eyes met his. The connection so strong it stole her breath away, a single tear breaching her eye and rolling down her cheek. ‘Oh no no no don’t cry. Come here.’ He said, voice so full of sympathy it was almost unrecognisable as he patted the bed next to him. Everything was telling her that it wasn’t real.When Ben ended up in the world between worlds, he never thought he would see Rey again, leaving them both to believe one another completely gone. Yet, on one of Rey's darkest nights filled with heartbroken mourning, he finally manages to do what his family have been teaching him, able to finally be there to catch and comfort her tears.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Until You Join Me

She clutched the black knitted sweater tightly in her arms as she curled into herself, a painful after-cry hiccup wracking her body before she sniffled loudly again. Her nose nuzzled into the material, still wet with her tears that had only just stopped drizzling down her face. It hurt to carry on, a deep ache at the back of her throat and behind her eyes the only reason it had finally ceased. The same routine had plagued her the past few nights. She would curl up into bed, cuddling the sweater as if it would slip from her grasp and sob until she wore herself out. Thinking of him. At first having something of his comforted her, consolidated to her that at least some part of him, a memory of him, remained. That she hadn’t dreamed it all up. But as soon as she realised it smelt like him, felt like him, it brought her equal amounts of agonising grief as reassurance. The soft little knits reminded her of his smile yet the charred holes reminded her of his pain. The minty smell of his purity in his final moments, his beaming smile, yet the frayed edges played the image of him fading away over and over in her mind.

There was no one to confide in. She hadn’t told the story to anyone, not even her closest friends. They all thought she had defeated Palpatine and supreme leader Kylo Ren. Congratulated her on it even, on being able to finally defeat the man who had hunted her for years, not understanding when she told them to not speak of it. That it was nothing. No one would believe her if she tried. No one would believe that Ben Solo had saved her life. That he had sacrificed his own. And ripped half of her soul from her in the process. 

Even now, as she tried to disappear into the bedsheets, slink into a dreamless sleep, the loud sounds of celebration echoed in the distance. She had participated the past few nights, obviously she was proud of herself, and so so happy her found family were alive. Finn deserved the world, her absolute closest friend and Poe the same, the joy she felt when she knew they were alive was unparalleled. They had comforted her, consoled her with a sympathy that made her heart ache the few times she had cried about everything outside of her room. But she really didn’t want them to feel sad. She didn’t want to cry. Yet, she couldn’t shake the guilt that Ben deserved to be there too. She had defeated Palpatine but he had saved her. 

As she moved to snuffle her face into the fabric again, a sudden pull in the back of her mind made her freeze. The force.

‘Rey?’ A familiar voice uttered from next to her, twinged with amazement and hope. ‘Rey? Oh my god it worked.’ She peered up and almost began sobbing again when her eyes met his. The connection so strong it stole her breath away, a single tear breaching her eye and rolling down her cheek. ‘Oh no no no don’t cry. Come here.’ He said, voice so full of sympathy it was almost unrecognisable as he patted the bed next to him. Everything was telling her that it wasn’t real. That she was imagining him there again, as she did when she was in crowds. But the blue tinge to him, the glow he was bathed in was so eerily similar to how Luke and Leia had appeared to her on Tatooine. 

Slowly, she shifted so she was upright and next to him, stuffing the sweater under the duvet so he didn’t see it. ‘You’re really here?’ She whispered, moving a hand up to touch his face. Carefully he nodded before leaning into the movement, a sad smile twitching at his lips before he turned his head and kissed her palm. The emotion clearly showing on his face was foreign, like he had finally been able to let it all out, to shed the mask. It just made her heart ache all the more.

‘You didn’t think you would get rid of me that easily did you?’ He mumbled into her hand, eyes glinting with mischief. But she didn’t smile. Instead her lip quivered and the threat of tears began again. Her hand dropped from his face and reached for his own, grasping his fingers tightly as if he would slip away again.

‘Ben... I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry.’ She sniffles, hand tightening around his even tighter. It felt almost real, a little fuzzy and lighter than it should be. But it was as if she thought she would have to hold on for him to not fade away.

‘No. You did save me. I promise you, you are the best thing that has happened to me, please don’t beat yourself up over what happened Rey. You saved me, showed me the light.’ He whispered, pulling her closer to him and leaning back, so her head rested on his chest and his hand could card through her hair. ‘And Rey? I’m proud of you. Luke and my mum and I’m sure my dad would be proud of you. My brave little Skywalker.’ 

‘I didn’t even get to know the real you properly, and I still miss you. It hurts Ben. So much.’ She admitted quietly, tracing a nonsensical pattern on his chest as tears began to fall again. He was quick to catch them with his thumbs, shaking his head at her with a smile.

‘And I miss you. But I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be with you, until you join me. I promise.’ 

‘You should be here, with us.’ She mumbled into his chest, gripping his clothes tightly.

‘I’m with my family now Rey, I can finally be home with my mother and you’re with yours. Poe, Finn, they’re still with you. They love you.’  
His hand moved back to her hair, stroking reassuring lengths down it again with a genuinely content smile. ‘You know, I finally met my grandfather.’ She looked up at him with a question in her eyes, tilting her head for him to carry on. ‘He wasn’t very happy with me. Turns out his legacy was never to be continued, Luke had to practically hold him back, but after time he was proud of me for returning to the light. Of you.’ 

With a few moments of silence, Ben smiled as he saw Rey begin to relax, her head still pushed into his chest and blinks becoming longer. Slowly her breathing returned to normal, no longer hiccuping and instead taking long, deep breaths. He pulled the duvet back to straighten it over them and smiled sadly when he noticed his sweater stuffed beneath the covers. She looked at what he had found sheepishly and began to panic, trying to defend her clingy actions ‘I-I’m sorry that looks so weird, holding onto your sweater I-‘

‘Shhh it’s okay. Keep it, whatever helps you feel safe.’ He hushed her, pulling the item to her and placing it under her arm that was hooked to his chest before returning to moving the blankets over them. ‘You’re so strong Rey. So brave. Please stop feeling guilty for me.’

‘Ben?’ She mumbled, snuggling into his blue form further with a deep sigh. 

‘Yes?’

‘Can you stay with me? Please just tonight?’ She murmured, a tiny tremble passing through her body at the thought of him disappearing again.

‘I promise you that I will always be here for you, always by your side. I’m never leaving you again.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know it's short, but i wrote this at 1am one night after the idea came to me, and it sat in my notes app for the longest time and it needed out. Please excuse any spelling errors or bits that don't flow as well, I just thought it would be nice for someone to be able to read my work. I know its not perfect but I'm a sucker for fluff and needed to get this one out of me, please be kind it's only the second fic I've ever written :)


End file.
